Kiss!
by Dulce Angel Oscuro
Summary: Ya han pasado tres años y muchas cosas cambiaron como el amor que siente el heroe favorito de todos por Amy ahora se atrevera a...si quieres descubrirlo entra y lee el fic ;3 SonAmy one-shot


**Kiiss!**

**N/A **Hola otra vez je je bien escribí este one-shot dedicado a mi querida amiga **NoahTheHedgehog** es muy buena onda lean sus historias y bueno como ella es una SonAmy fan y estoy muy agradecida por haberme ayudado en mi nuevo proyecto le hice esta historia y también dedicada a los que les gusta esta parejita aunque yo soy mas fan ShadAmy igual, luego escribo una historia de ellos ahora LEAN

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sega y no me hagan nombrar a todos los demás empresas de esta enorme franquicia**

Kiiss!

**E**ra una día como cualquier otro, con nada especial que resaltar un día tan relajante que cierto héroe azul decidió acostarse al pie de un inmenso árbol a meditar mejor las cosas, pero de hecho se habia quedado dormido.

Sonic había empezado a susurrar entre sueños el nombre de cierta personita especial para el

-Amy…

SIP por alguna razón el no dejaba de hacerlo desde algún tiempo ella había cambiado tanto -ah –suspiraba, antes le gustaba ahora creía que le gustaba mas que antes por que; por el simple echo de verla crecer.

-Sonic despierta – se hoyo hablarle

-Eh- medio soñoliento abrió los ojos

-Sonic no te duermas – lo zarandeo el zorrito

-Je je solo eres tu Tails me diste un susto

-Te vi muy feliz que soñabas

-Algo

-Oh vamos dime- le insistió

-No Tails

-Soy tu amigo-

-Esta bien yo soñaba con…-hizo una pequeña pausa-con Amy

-Y desde cuando aquí te gusta Amy – medio río el zorrito

-Amm no lo se exactamente- desvío la mirada-. Solo se que desde que se fue de viaje con Cream, la eh extrañado tal vez solo sea la nostalgia de que ella ya no esta

-Si eso debe ser

-Bueno quieres ver mi nuevo invento- le dijo con una inmensa sonrisa mientras movía sus colas

-Seguro

Y asi paso otra semana mas para Sonic ese tiempo se le hacia infinito, en fin ni siquiera Eggman atacaba para desaburrirlo un rato

"Diablos esto se hace rutinario" – pensaba

*dímelo a mi*

"Y tu quien eres"

*tu conciencia idiota*

"Hmph"- pensaba

Pues asi era cada dia lo único que hacia era ayudar a Tails o ir a ver Knuckles pero eso ya le aburría hasta peleaba mentalmente ya no habia mucha acción últimamente a veces cuando dormían su subconsciente le decía que fuera a buscar a Amy pero este se decía no

*Vamos Sonic sabemos que quieres ir*

"no y ya deja de molestarme"

*Tu y yo sabemos las ganas que tienes de salir por esa puerta y gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos*

-NO y ya basta - grito

-Sonic a quien le hablas – le vio bastante extrañado Tails y talvez un poco asustado

"Maldita sea lo dije en vos alta"

-Yo a bueno yo- movió las manos y se las llevo a la cabeza-nada hermanito nada

-Creo que este calor te afectando el cerebro ¿no? Sonic- hablo Knuckles que casualmente se encontraba con ellos

-Si – hablo un poco tímido el erizo de ojos verdes

Y lo mismo seguía, el teniendo una pelea mental que no podía ganar; claro era su mente la que decía que hacer pero una de esas ocasiones

*Corre Sonic corre y ve a buscarla*

"ya te he dicho que no"

*vamos sabes que te gusta*

"por su puesto que no ella es mi amiga y punto final a la discusión"

*tu la quieres mas que tu amiga que te cuesta admitirlo*

"no"

*Es en estos momentos que desearías mas que nunca esos abrazos verdad*

"claro que no"

*Sonic y Amy sentados en un árbol besándose*

-PODRIAS DEJARME EN PAZ – grito haciéndose oír muy lejos

- Deacuerdo

-A-Amy eres tu – se entrecorto su voz

A Sonic casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a Amy tan cambiada tan bonita mas hermosa que antes, esta ya no lucia su típico vestido rojo ahora traía una falda cortita con una blusa y poco apretada y un chaleco que hacia juego y para rematar esta tenia el cabello crecido y lacio que le llegaba a mitad de espalda

*waooo esta que arde la condenada*

"siiii"- sonrío

-Creo que no es un buen momento debería irme – dijo la eriza para luego marcharse

-No no espera- le jalo de un brazo

-Pero tú- le miro raro Amy

-Em yo estaba pensando en voz alta

* je je y ahora como saldrás de esta Sonikkun*

-Por poco y pienso que me lo decías a mi – hablo ya mas tranquila Amy

-A ti no claro que no- tartamudeo Sonic

-Esta bien- le sonrío

Amy y Sonic se quedaron todo la tarde platicando de todo lo que habían echo ellos aquel tiempo y bueno Amy se había ido como por un año era de esperarse las miles de preguntas que le hacia Sonic

-Y tu que opinas de mi nuevo look – se paro para posar frente a el

* que esperas Sonic respóndele a la dama*

-Te ves hermosa Amy

-Gracias

*Podías haber echo algo mejor que eso…idiota*

"Cállate de una buena vez"

-Sonic…te encuentras bien- pregunto dulcemente esta

-Yo yo por supuesto de maravilla- fingió (claro por que el ya esta loquito:D )

-Bueno yo me voy

-O no espera- le grito Sonikku tratando de detenerla

-Sii -volteo

-….-

-….-

-…..-

* di algo de una buena ves por todas*

Sonic se habia quedado paralizado, no sabia que hacer ni que decirle; por que le habia detenido ni le mismo lo sabia, Amy ya lo estaba viendo raro solo sonreía nerviosamente mientras una gota de sudor se posaba en su rostro, mientras que Sonic le resbalaba una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca al puro estilo anime

-emm si no tienes nada que decir debo irme adiós Sonic- se despidió para alejarse de ahí

"shit"- pensaba Sonic (saben lo que significa no?)

*eggman tiene razón eres un idiota azulado*

QUE NO SOY UN IDIOTA AZULADO – grito tan fuerte que hasta Knuckles lo oyó y eso que el esta en ángel islánd xD

Amy quien aun no se habia alejado lo suficiente lo habia escuchado perfectamente solo volteo a ver si Sonic se encontraba bien

Este no sabiendo que hacer solo le sonrío pero notablemente nervioso

-Ejem necesitas algo Sonic

-Yo emm no nada

-Ok - se volvió a girar para irse de ahí pero Sonic la detuvo

-Te llevo a tu casa

-Esta bien – medio dudo la eriza rosada

-Sube- le ofreció montarse en la espalda de Sonic asi seria mas divertido

Amy con toda suavidad se subió a sus hombros y se abrazo fuerte de su cintura haciendo que el erizo se sonrojara como nunca en su vida

-Sonic te encuentras bien

-Si so digo yo me bueno ósea que no pero que si

Amy le miro con extrañeza

* cállate soquete de color azul*

Sonic callo muy obediente a lo que su mente le "aconsejaba" en ese instante

Amy ya habia entendido lo que estaba pasando Sonic estaba nervioso y se le notaba al 100 por 100 por lo que decidió ponerlo aun mas nervioso, ya que le parecía tierno aquellas reacciones

Sonic hace mucho frío te importa si me llevas en tus brazos

*di que si, di que si SIII*

-Y por que no

Dicho y echo este estaba muy nervioso, cosa que a Amy le fascinaba era como ver una nueva faceta de su héroe, nunca le habia visto actuar de esa manera y menos estando ella a su lado

Todo el viaje nadie habia dicho nada Sonic deseaba quedarse como estaba con Amy pero tenia que dejarla en casa pero… al menos podía hacer que el momento dure ¿no?

*no huele bien, Amy a caso*

-si es cierto- dijo soñadoramente

-Que es cierto Sonic

-Nada… nada

-Sabes has estado muy extraño esta tarde te pasa algo –puso una mano en su frente

-No nada Amy yo estoy bien

-Seguro

-Si seguro

-Claro-sonrío de oreja a oreja el héroe

-Entonces me podrías bajar ya- pidió tan dulce como la miel nuestra querida Amy

-Ah que…ah ya llegamos

-Como hace cinco minutos

-Vaya el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes

-Dirás cuando me cargas en tus brazos

Amy se estaba acercando a los labios de Sonic muy lentamente Sonic por su parte solo habia cerrado los ojos

*BESALA YA SOQUETE*

-Ahahah

**¡PLOP!**

Sonic habia soltado a Amy de sus brazos asiéndola caer al piso ( si es un poco soquete xD)

-Auchh

Ppp-erdonameeee aaaa-Amy- tartamudeo como nunca en su vida mientras miles de gotitas de sudor resbalan de su cabeza

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes- Amy se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo

* ahora si perdiste Amy te odiara para siempre*

"siempre "

-Ven entra – llamo su atención viendo que este se había quedado en blanco

Amy le habia ofrecido entrar a su casa después de tanto tiempo que Sonic veía el hogar de la eriza

-Siéntate yo voy por algo de tomar

-Deacuerdo

El soquete DIGO Sonic se habia quedado embelesado por la figura de Amy- "ehh ella es tan hermosa"- se decía a si mismo

(Ahora si que tenia una perfecta cara de idiota pero el es el idiota favorito de todos y me incluyo)

En fin por primera vez que se sentía tan raro, umm será acaso que se habia enamorado

-Ya volví- Amy había vuelto con dos vasos de refresco traídos en una bandeja

Para la suerte de Sonic aquella noche había caído una lluvia tremenda, por lo cual se vio obligado a quedarse con ella hasta que la lluvia cesara, y así poder volver a su casa

Aquella noche para Sonic habia sido emocionante y divertida que habia tenido en toda su vida; bueno solo por el echo que habia sido la primera en que se sentía feliz de estar al lado de ella es que es que habia cambiado tanto en los últimos tres años y ahora para cerrare con broche de oro habia cambiado hasta su apariencia

-Amy yo quisiera disculparme por el incidente de esta tarde lo siento

-No hay nada que perdonar Sonic solo estabas nervioso y ya

-Gracias

-Pero esta vez…-callo un instante-quieres intentarlo de nuevo

-Yo…

* OH hermano te esta dando la mejor oportunidad que has tenido di que si *

-Pero si no quieres

-Espera…yo nunca dije eso

-Deacuerdo

Amy (como la anterior vez) se fue acercando lentamente hacia Sonic pero este por alguna razón se iba para atrás al parecer no estaba listo aun

Ella se estaba acercando; Sonic retrocedía Amy ya estaba cerca hasta que

**PLOP! **

Sonic habia sido el que cayo esta ves había retrocedido tanto que termino en el suelo

"Ohhh"- pensó Amy mentalmente -Hay Sonic creo que esto no va a resultar –le hablo con una aire de tristeza

-Lo siento Amy creo que aun no estoy listo para esto

* Tarado ahora si la mataste *

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ya habían pasado días desde aquel incidente bueno semanas pero Amy ya no volvía a intentar besar a Sonic, puesto que este parecía no estar listo por lo que dio por terminado aquel plan, tal vez aun era muy temprano para dar el primer paso además ni siguieran eran novios oficiales asi que para que esforzarse mas no creen

Pero eso no quería decir que el no podía ir a visitarla asi que cada dia desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos (ósea desde siempre) iba a su casa pero no se arriesgaba aunque quería besarla el no podía hasta que

"Debo ir a pedir ayuda"

El erizo se dirigía a la casa de Tails, claro su mejor amigo el es bueno aconsejando y quizás esta vez le daría la respuesta a su predicamento.

"Espero que estés despierto amigo"

*claro le pedirás ayuda al cerebrito al que nunca a salido con una chica*

"Pues no tengo nada mas"

Ya estaba en la puerta pero esta se encontraba entre abierta y con las luces apagadas solo una vela iluminaba el lugar (muy débil por cierto)

Se preguntaran por que estaba oscuro, bueno pues Sonic había ido a ver a Tails como a las doce de la noche

Había entrado y para su sorpresa no se encontraba nadie lentamente dio pasitos hasta la sala y rayos no había nadie

-Humm

Subió las escaleras reviso los cuartos y si vio dos colitas moverse entre la oscuridad

"Ese es Tails"- se dijo

Se acerco y si ahí estaba sentado en la cama pero no estaba solo allí también se encontraba Cream y se estaban

*BESANDO*

"BESANDO"

Sonic se quedo con una cara de WFT al verlos ahí a los dos y juntos y no era el único su conciencia se encontraba igual que el con la boca tan abierta que hasta las moscas se podían entrar XD

*escóndete que el "cerebrito" se dará cuenta*

"Aha" –pensó aun en shock por lo visto anteriormente

Se puso detrás de la puerta a escuchar lo que decían aun le interesaba la nueva parejita

-Me divertí Tails espero que se repita- le decía mientras le acariciaba sus mechones de pelo

-Ah… Cream no te vayas- le rogaba con una sonrisa de bobo

-Bueno un rato mas después de todo mi mami esta de viaje

-Y yo le diré que te quedaste la noche entera ayudando "a reparar el tornado"

-Si –dijo alegre para seguir en lo que estaban

Sonic se estremeció en pensar que su hermanito tan pequeño ya aya dado el primer paso y con Cream que es aun más pequeña

*vaya vaya ya me decía yo que Cream y Tails…Wai no me imagino lo que aran después*

"son niños calla tu boca sucia"

*Dirás nuestra mente sucia*

"Vámonos que esto ya me esta dando escalofríos"

*A mi igual pero dime Sonic si el pudo tu no acaso*

Sonic salio corriendo de ahí por que después sintió unos pasos acercándose a la puerta al parecer Cream ya se iba era ahora o nunca

"Ya se lo que are mañana"

Y se fue

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Al dia siguiente Sonic había invitado a Amy a una cita real entre ellos por supuesto que Amy acepto había esperado eso durante tanto tiempo y ahora era totalmente real y el mismo Sonic le había invitado

-Siiii- dio un gritito de felicidad para después buscar el mejor vestido que pudo haber encontrado para dejar babeando a Sonic claro como la anterior vez (creyeron que no se dio cuenta :P)

Ya estaba listo se había ondulado un poquito el cabello para después ponerse un vestido color rojo fuego que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y una escote en el cuello unas botas con un pequeño tacón si estaba bellísima

Se dirigió en el lugar citado en aquel restaurante cerca de la playa uno elegante por cierto donde el héroe ya la esperaba pero con tanta gente ahí no lo encontraba

-Disculpe señor ha visto a un erizo azul alto de ojos al anfitrión del restaurante

-Perdone

-Si mire el chico de púas azules

-A usted me habla del joven que usa mucho gel en el cabello

-Amm si ese- se extraño la eriza

S-e encuentra por allí en el área VIP, desea que la lleve

-Estoy bien

Amy se dirigió donde el anfitrión le había indicado y muy feliz se acerco a la mesa donde le esperaba su amor verdadero

-Sonic- susurro

-Amy te ves como una diosa –imagínense la cara de Sonic al verla vaya que era de fotografía

Ya con la cena terminada y pagada (si era de noche) se dirigieron al muelle listos para dirigirse a casa aunque Sonic tenia otros planes

Se detuvieron en la playa

Amy yo

*recuerda si Tails pudo tu también*

Se lleno de valor y le robo un beso bastante pequeño

Sonikku

Ella se aferro a su cuello y empezó a besarlo Sonic solo se dejo llevar por aquel beso y lo que antes era inocente se convertía cada ves en besos con mas pasión

Hasta que se quedo dormida en sus pecho por lo que decidió llevarla en sus brazos

-Volvamos a casa- le susurro levemente

Corriendo a toda velocidad y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se la llevo

Ya en casa la acostó suavemente en su cama y cuando estaba apunto de irse algo le detuvo

Quédate- le dijo una Amy medio soñolienta

-Si Ames- le dijo dulce

Durmieron toda la noche abrazados muy juntitos y si cuando ya amaneció lo primero que vio al despertar fue a ella a su lado, su casi sueño imposible se había cumplido y con esto la abrazo con mas fuerza dispuesto a dormir otro rato mas a su lado.

* Que mis ojos se despierten con la luz de tu mirada yo…*

"no empieces por favor"

* a vamos es una buena canción*

"Si"

* Que te quedes a mi lado y que mas nunca te me vallas mi vida*

"que si me muero sea de amor y si me enamoro sea de vos y que de tu voz sea este corazón… todos los días a dios le pido"

-todo esto y mas es lo que siento yo por ti Amy… Te amo –dijo por ultimo para besar sus labios muy suavemente hasta volver a abrazar a Amy

-yo también- le respondió para abrazarlo y quedarse dormida e irse al mundo de Morfeo

**N/A** y así creo que termina el one-shot con alguna de la letra de la canción de Juanes a Dios le Pido muy bonita por cierto je espero que hayan disfrutado este SonAmy

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Se despide Alexis the Cat tu amiga ;)


End file.
